prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuwait
Basics There are three operators in Kuwait: * Zain (formerly MTC) * Ooredoo '''(formerly Watanya) * '''STC (formerly Viva) On all operators 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz; 3G is on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE is mainly on 1800 MHz (Band 3) and 800 MHz (Band 20). Kuwait is connected to 7 key international submarine cables. With mobile penetration at high levels, focus has shifted to the mobile data market. All 3 operators have upgraded networks to support faster downlink speeds and are increasingly focused on mobile content and applications. Ooredoo and Zain have the best service and coverage. STC is less reliable, although it's supposed to give good speeds. To find a plan that suits you, check the companies and ask your friends in Kuwait what providers they use. Prepaid SIM cards cost about KD 5 and are widely available all over the country. There are booths of the operators at the international airport. Zain ''' Zain in Kuwait is the Group's flagship operation, which was established in 1983 called MTC and became the first telecom operator to launch commercial GSM services in the region and now offers 4G/LTE too. It can still maintain the leading position what coverage, speed and subscribers is concerned. '''Availability Their prepaid product is called "eeZee". Starters are sold in their stores for KD 5 with KD 5 credit: store locator Recharge cards for KD 1.5, 3, 5, 10, 20 and 25 are sold, extending service for 20 to 365 days. For more validity you can add: * for 15 days: KD 1, activation: 1 * for 60 days: KD 3, activation: 2 * for 120 days: KD 5, activation: 3 * for 365 days: KD 13, activation: 4 Data feature packs To enable data, send NET to 999 or you may subscribe or check your balance from the service menu by dialing *107#. All bundles include 4G/LTE. Their data bundles are called eeZee monthly bundles valid for 30 days: To activate, text code to 999, go to your personal account or use their app. All plans auto-renew. To cancel, send DCC to 999 then reply with Y for confirmation. For extra data to existing packages you can add: * 1 GB for KD 2 by texting o9 to 999. * 30 GB for KD 5 by texting o10 to 999 Data-only SIM For data devices Zain sells a data-only SIM with 60 GB valid for 30 days at KD 7. Extra data are sold for KD 3 per 15 GB add-on. More information * APN, Username and Password: pps * Website in English: https://www.kw.zain.com/en/ Ooredoo '''(formerly Watanya) Ooredoo, rebranded from Watanya, and based in Qatar is the 2nd provider in Kuwait. It rivals with Zain and has an equally good coverage and speed in the country, but lost customers recently. '''Availability They sell prepaid starter packs in their stores (branches). Their XPress starter costs a one time activation fee of KD 5 and gives KD 5 credit valid for 30 days. Recharge cards are sold in values of KD 1.5, 2, 3, 5, 10, 20 and 25 valid for 7 - 365 days. Check balance by *555#. You can buy extra validity: * for 15 days: KD 1, activation: 61 * for 90 days: KD 4, activation: 62 * for 180 days: KD 7, activation: 63 * for 365 days: KD 13, activation: 64 For activation text code to 510. Data feature packs Default data is 100 Fils per MB. They offer these combo packs as base plans for 30 days: To activate packs, send code to 510. Packages will auto-renew. To turn off, type *161#. To add more data to the base plans, this data add-on is offered: * 15 GB for 30 days: KD 3 - activation: text 33 to 510 This add-on can only be activated after subscribing to one of the combo base bundles. Data-only SIM For data devices their 'XPress Internet' data-only SIM is sold. The starter comes with 30 GB valid for 30 days for KD 7. Extra data can be added for KD 3 per 15 GB. More information * APN: action.wataniya.com * Website in English: http://www.ooredoo.com.kw/en 'STC' (formerly VIVA) STC formerly called VIVA, by Kuwait Telecom Company and Saudi Telecom, is the runner-up and very much in 3rd place in this country. STC stands for Saudi Telecom Company and this rebrand was done at the end of 2019 after the Saudis purchased a majority stake in the company. As newcomer it gives the lowest prices for starter packs and data and gained a substantial share of the market recently. Availability They welcome you with their starter pack called allo for KD 5 with the same credit loaded in their stores (locator). Top-up vouchers of KD 1.5, 2, 3, 5, 10, 20 give 7 to 365 days of service validity. To top-up by code enter *500*#. To check balance type *555#. To extend validity you can add: * for 15 days: KD 1, activation: 61 * for 3 months: KD 4, activation: 62 * for 6 months: KD 7, activation: 63 * for 12 months: KD 13, activation: 64 Allo prepaid SIM cards come in two variations: * local: with local calls and a data allowance * international: with international calls, but these don't contain data 'Data feature packs' You need to choose among these monthly combo packages for allo local as base plan: For activation send code to 510. All bundles auto-renew. As a promotion all allowances are doubled in volume for the first three months after activation of the SIM card. For more data you can add: * Extra GB: KD 3 - 15 GB data add-on - activation: 33 Data-only SIM ' As data plan for mobile devices, they offer one package called Prepaid Internet: KD 7 for 30 GB data valid for 30 days. For more data or time you can add 15 GB valid for 30 days at KD 3 by texting 93 to 910. 'More infomation * APN: viva *Website in English: https://www.stc.com.kw/ Category:Country Category:VIVA Category:Zain Category:Ooredoo Category:Asia Category:6/19